T Bone
| jva=Tomomichi Nishimura| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Captain T-Bone (Ｔボーン大佐 Tī Bōn Taisa) is a Marine officer working with the Government agency CP9. Appearance T-Bone has curly long black hairs and a skull-like face. Personality T-Bone is a very honorable and considerate person, and absolutely abhors needless violence. His main fault is his tendency to take life very seriously - although he values the soldiers under his command, he has a tendency to fuss over their minor problems in a melodramatic manner, which can make them uncomfortable. He claims to dislike curved swords, such as Roronoa Zoro's swords. Powers and Abilities His attacks compose of creating a blue line of energy which acts as a blade. This is powerful enough to cut through trains, boats, and sea kings. T-Bone is also known as the "Ship-Cutter" (船斬り Funekiri), for his mastery of swordsmanship allows him to slice open large objects (like ships or sea monsters). Attack List *'Chokkaku Senkō Ketsu Sowāru (直角閃光　ボーン空割(ソワール), ''Right Angle Flash: Bone Slash):' T-Bone first makes a right angle cut in the air with his sword, and then swings it, sending a rectangular cut forward. This makes a clean, rectangular cut on whatever it hits. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Right Angle Flash...!! Bone Soir'. *'Chokkaku Hichō Ketsu Ōdorī (直角飛鳥　ボーン大鳥(オオドリー), ''Right Angle Flying Bird: Large Bone Bird):' T-bone slashes the air and propels a beam-shaped cut at the enemy. The cut is able to bounce off the air on sharp angular turns, and appears with a bird shaped head at the front of the cut. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Right Angle Flying Bird Bone... Bird of Prey'. History Enies Lobby Arc He was assigned to help escort the CP9 agents to Enies Lobby, the Judicial Headquarters of the World Government on the Grand Line, where T-Bone is usually stationed. After his car is detached from the Sea Train, T-Bone sets out running along the tracks by himself, seeking help. He is defeated and knocked into the sea by Roronoa Zoro as Rocketman, the prototype Sea Train, speeds down the tracks. Current Events When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, T-Bone reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Mariejois.One Piece Manga - Chapter 524, T-Bone is seen gathering alongside his fellow Marines. He is later seen looking shocked at Oars Jr's awakening. Trivia *A fan asked Oda whether T-Bone was a zombie like the ones in Thriller Bark or a boney man like Brook. Oda jokingly explained that T-Bone would be a General Zombie through the process of deductive reasoning. His explanation was that since T-Bone is neither a Wild Zombie nor a Surprise Zombie, and that Soldier Zombies are those that are without weapons, then T-Bone would be a General Zombie.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 461, Fan Question: Is T-Bone a zombie or a boney man like Brook? *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, T-Bone is currently ranked the 122th most popular character in One Piece. References Site Navigation Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Human